El camino heroico
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Por accidente harry termina en fuyuki en la víspera de la cuarta guerra del Grial y en el mismo giro termina siendo maestro de Caster; una Caster casi legendaria. Todo estaría bien sino fuera...sobre el hecho que !harry tiene diez años! ¿Como harry sobrevivirá en aquella guerra aun teniendo a Caster a su lado? ¿Y que si la lanza de Caster se llama Gae bolg? ni que fuera importante.
1. Chapter 1

**El camino heroico.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Rowling,**

**La serie Fate le pertenece a Type-moon.**

**Este fic es una idea inicial y espero que le guste, fue espontaneo y espero buenas o quizás malas críticas aunque espero que no sean ofensivas, quiero críticas que me ayuden a mejorar y que me animen, sé que lo harán, gracias. La serie se centrara en varias sagas si avanza dependiendo de los ánimos y recibimiento del público aunque no es importante esto último, estas sagas serian:**

**Hora Zero.**

**Cuarta guerra.**

**Comprendiendo todo.**

**El torneo.**

**La segunda guerra.**

**Preparaciones.**

**La quinta guerra.**

**Un futuro heroico.**

**Espero que sea de su gusto, así se verá el prólogo.**

* * *

**Hora Zero: **_unos primeros pasos._

Algunos casos son las cosas pequeñas que convierten a seres comunes en seres más allá de reconocimiento, cosas y situaciones pequeñas que llevaron a un niño asesinar a su padre y ser conocido además de temido un asesino para muchos, situaciones que llevo a un niño a desear ser un héroe y ahora situaciones llevo la vida de un niño a algo más. Esta es la historia de un personaje que paso a la historia y es muy larga de contar pero que todo comienza con primeros pasos por lo que se tiene tiempo para contar su historia.

Esta es la historia de Scarhead, el héroe de la lanza esmeralda; el mago hereje, el magus intocable, el lancero rúnico de Irlanda, el caballero guardián de Inglaterra y el Rey de los guerreros.

* * *

**1990: Little Whinging, Surrey, al suroeste de ****Londres****: Privet drives 4.**

Era una vez….

Harry grito de dolor y tristeza mientras su tío le golpeaba con la correa, sentía mucho dolor en su espalda pero su dolor más profundo era en su corazón; él supo la verdad del porque su familia le odiaba tanto y su mente de diez año se remueve del odio, la traición y la tristeza. A sus diez años ya se había cansando de preguntarse porque sus tíos eran tan crueles con él por lo que en un día fue a la habitación de ellos encontrando oculto un baúl en donde estaban las cosas de sus madres o más en específico su diario escolar, el confronto a sus tíos terminando la situación en la que se encontraba. Él siempre ha tenido la sospecha de que él era diferente, por eso no decía nada de las cosas terribles que sus tíos y primo le hacían además ¿Qué más podía hacer? nadie le creía e incluso cuando intento hablar con los policías locales estos le ignoraron. Él estaba solo. Pero al saber que la verdad de su madre, lo que en verdad era él y sus orígenes le hizo sentir furia a su tía petunia y Vernom, esconderle su patrimonio y maltratarle solo porque el nació así. Ahora pagaba la consecuencia de buscar respuestas , los golpes que recibía no eran nuevo: los Dursley parecen pensar que "golpear y lastimar a monstruos" es algo normal por lo que Harry tiene experiencia de ello pero lo que le duele no son los golpes es la situación. No era justo, el no merecía eso , el merecía tener alguien que le salvara , alguien que estuviera ahí ,alguien que le enseñaría la magia , alguien que le haría más fuerte que le ayudaría a sobrevivir , alguien que simplemente le ayudaría.

-_¡quiero estar con alguien que me ayude a ser lo que yo estoy destinado a ser!-_Exclamo Harry en su mente lleno de furia, tristeza y urgencia, su magia le escucho y actuó haciendo que se apareciera gracias a magia accidental, aun con tener diez años su magia no estaba tan estabilizado por lo que en momentos de extrema agitación esta actúa a respuesta. Y el desapareció ante los ojos de sus familiares. Y la protección de la casa Privet drive número 4 se esfumo y todo cambio desde ese momento.

Harry no sabía que sus últimos momentos fueron clave de lo que le sucederá en el futuro. Él no sabía que de una manera u otra el estaba destinado para hacer cosas grandes y su magia trascendental pidió a Alaya, la consciencia más allá de lo todo lo existente que representa la voluntad de la humanidad concedió su deseo en ansia de su fuerte voluntad y de su destino. Se podía decir que la Contra fuerza actuó pero no hay mucho que decir. Harry tiene un destino heroico que cumplir de cualquier modo y el pidió alguien que le ayudara por lo que el destino le dio el medio para lograr tal cometido y cumplir con tal deseo. Pero algunas veces cuando pide algo tienes que dar a cambio y la mayoría de las veces los caminos grandiosos son también cambios llenos de desesperación y peligros.

Pero el así decidió después de todo.

* * *

**1990: Ciudad de Fuyuki, Japón.**

**Un par de meses después.**

Harry no supo exactamente qué sucedió pero el término de un momento a otro en un país diferente y eso lo sabía debido al idioma además de la apariencia de la gran ciudad que el apareció después que hizo contacto con su magia ,el termino vagando por las calles de aquella ciudad solo y desorientado , después de todo él no sabía el idioma sea cual sea que era el que hablaba aquel lugar , él sabía bien que debía de callarse y no llamar la atención debido que el viajo de un lugar a otro gracias a una habilidad llamada aparición que su madre en su diario escribió y detallo, a los tres días fue encontrado por los policías y es que él llamaba la atención después de todo , con ropa vieja y más grande que su cuerpo , llena de sangre y marcas además teniendo una mala apariencia con ser pequeño , ser muy flaco y el cansancio de estar en las calles sin comer o dormir con seguridad. El termino en un orfanato y les tomo días hasta que descubrieron que él no era mudo sino que no hablaba el idioma que resulto ser japonés , la matrona del orfanato se compadeció con él y le enseño japonés que Harry tomo con rapidez y dos semanas de estudios excesivo ya sabía hablar japonés con un poco de acento , Harry se calló ante las preguntas de las matronas del porque se encontraba ahí o algo así , Harry simplemente les mintió diciendo que no se acordaba , parecía ser algo normal según decía afirmando que hace sesenta años atrás hubo una epidemia de pérdida de memoria en la población local , que descubrió se llamaba Fuyuki , y que no es algo tan grave. Harry sintió un poco de felicidad debido a que aunque no era lo que esperaba estaba muy feliz, era mejor que estar con sus tíos y si bien tendrá que ver cómo le hará con su magia el esperaba aprender y ser un gran mago para ser habilidoso como lo fue su quería madre.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

-_¡maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!¡MALDITO!-_En otro momento y quizás vida Harry estaría traumatizado, bueno , él lo está pero sus pensamiento no estaban llenos de pánico y horror sino furia junto a un intenso odio mientras se encontraba amarrado por cuerdas y su boca cubierta por una cinta adhesiva. A su alrededor había una sola cosa; sangre. Sangre , cuerpos y muerte a su alrededor mientras el autor de tal horroroso acto seguía apuñalando a la matrona del orfanato , Harry podía verlo con exactitud , era un hombre joven mayor de cabello anaranjado teñido con una camisa blanca , una chaqueta purpura y un pantalón negro , Harry se sentía enfermo , quería llorar , quería gritar ¡quería destruir! ¡Quería justicia! ¿Por qué ahora que estaba teniendo un poco de felicidad se le es tan quitada tan de repente? ¡No era justo! Es por ello que Harry experimenta furia ante tal horroroso suceso.

-Oh vaya, hahaha, matar a todos estos niños sí que me alegraron y ahora tendré el sacrificio ¡del gran chico ojos verdes! ¡Oh espero que los demonios disfruten tu ojos especiales!-Exclamo el asesino con alegría exaltada mientras chorreaba sangren del suelo mientras tiraba el cuerpo de la matrona de aquel orfanato. El asesino tarareo mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de un bolso suyo y encontró la página que él estaba buscando, así siguiendo las instrucciones comenzó a preparar el circulo de invocación. Harry gruño intentando zafarse aunque también intentando llamar con desespero su magia ,su gruñido llamo la atención del joven que le miro con una sonrisa amigable que obviamente se arruinaba con la sangre en su rostro-…oh tranquilo pequeño , Uryuu Ryuunosuke te hará sentir la gloriosa sensación de tener tus tripas devoradas por un demonio ¡hahahaha! Será tan cool~.

_-¡maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO!-_Harry maldigo con toda sus fuerzas, no podía creer que después de un viaje a Shinto con el portero del orfanato para comprar comida para sus demás compañeros huérfanos terminaron encontrando a todo el orfanato vuelto un baño de sangre e incluso antes de que él y el portero hiciera algo fueron atacados por el asesino y Harry tuvo que ver a ese bondadoso señor morir decapitado. Ahora él estaba ahí a merced de ese maldito y se concentraba en su ira, él sabía bien que sus emociones actuaran magia accidental y oraba lo que fuera que le ayudara a cumplir con su objetivo ¡tener justicia y venganza contra este desgraciado monstruo! Intentaba enfocar su magia pero nada sucedía y le hacía sentir más desesperación y furia. Él no sabía que de verdad estaba haciendo algo.

Mientras Ryuunosuke tarareaba que a la vez pintaba el circulo de invocación él no sabía lo que el haría en esos momentos. En otros universos , en otros mundos ,en otras historias , el asesino serial Uryuu Ryuunosuke haría una serie de homicidios y asesinatos seriales muy perturbadores , la serie de muertos seria muchos y estos vendrían en intervalos de dos semanas , hubo cuatros series de muertes antes que en esos mundos logro invocar al Servant Caster , lo que sucede es que si bien Ryuunosuke no tiene circuitos mágicos el igual fue descendiente de magus y estos le dotaron una habilidad desconocida en donde absorbía Prana de la sangre derramaba ,por esa razón su trastorno monstruoso de asesinar proviene de su linaje magus ,todas esas muertes le dieron el Prana que transfirió en su quinto intento logro invocar a Caster o Gilles de rias para la cuarta guerra del santo grial y después los siguientes asesinatos mantendría a Caster estabilizado dándole el Prana de aquellas muertes. Pero este es el punto; Ryuunosuke apenas ha hecho su primer intento y es eso que cambio todo: Harry Potter, niño de diez años, un Wizard (brujo), de origen mágico diferente metido en un asunto de usuarios de magia diferente, había estado expulsando imperceptiblemente ondas de su núcleo mágico debido a su trauma emocional y su furia e ira ante lo que le sucedió a los inocentes que por un corto tiempo convivio. Y es ese poder mágico que está haciendo un milagro.

-_¡por favor! ¡Esto no es justo! ¡No puedo morir sin haber sido tan grande como mi mama! ¡No puedo morir así! ¡No puedo yo solo!...sniff…por favor ¡alguien ayúdenme!-_Exclamo Harry en voz baja a través de su mordaza y lágrimas de dolor cayeron de sus ojos pero su furia aun no desapareció pero sintió tristeza e impotencia. Por otro lado Ryuunosuke termino tanto el circulo de invocación y comenzó a recitar una palabras para llamar según él creía era un demonio pero entonces Harry concentro lo que fuera en su interior e intento un llamado final-_¡por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdenme! ¡ALGUIEN!_

Y su llamado fue escuchado.

**¡BOOOOSSSSH!**

Una onda de viento y luz surgió del circulo iluminando todo el lugar siendo observado por un chocleado y emocionado Uryuu Ryuunosuke , Harry por otro lado gruño de mucho dolor al sentir algo cocerse en su mano , era incluso peor cuando su tía metió su mano en aceite hirviendo y el observo forzando sus ojos una marca roja aparecer en su mano teniendo la forma de tres picas tomando la forma de una pirámide y al alzar la vista observo que el viento se calmó pero la luz seguía brillando antes de que dos sonidos pesados se escuchara. Del humo surgió la figura de una persona o más bien una mujer que al ser vista por el asesino y el joven Wizard hizo que se congelara del shock debido a la belleza majestuoso de la mujer: Era una mujer exótica de cabello pelirrojo de rulos que le llegaba hasta la cadera con mechones cortos caerle a los lados de su rostro , sus ojos eran de color azules oscuro que solo rezumbaba poder puro , portaba como vestimenta una ropa llamativa ya que lo principal sería un camisón negro muy transparente mostrando casi todo su escultural ,hermoso y exótico cuerpo aunque tenía vendas cubriendo sus senos , también tenía una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla hecha de la tela más resistente de color negro con algunas mallas negras encima de la misma y botas de combate del mismo color.

Ahí todo estaba normal hasta que se puede los otros destalles; una pieza de armadura plateada que cubría su cuello ,hombros , la mitad de sus pechos y si se viera mejor grandes placas en su espalda , sus hombreras tenían la forma de cráneos animales con grandes cuernos y en el centro de la protección de su pecho era una gran joya de color azul , sus puños estaban cubiertos con grandes guantes plateados , sus caderas tenían igual protecciones al igual que sus rodillas y piernas , en su cuello tenía grandes collares llenos de joyas y demás cosas ,tenía amarrado en su cadera un bolso de color marrón con un gran libro en el.

Oh, el detalle más importante sería la jodida lanza roja en su mano derecha.

-En su convocatoria he venido, Siervo Caster ha respondió ¿Es usted mi maestro…..?...oh ¿Qué mierda?-Hablo la mujer con voz sedosa pero era tal notable que haría a cualquiera temblar, ella con calma observo la carnicería a su alrededor, ella era un espíritu heroico por lo que ella ha visto la muerte y más pero lo que le molestaba a mas no poder era que se trataban de niños y ancianos débiles. Por otro lado tenía muchas dudas en como ¿Por qué la mitad de sus habilidades no están a su alcances pero igual porque sentía que su presencia era diferente a una convocatoria estándar de un Servant? Entonces noto a los únicos dos seres vivos en la habitación observando en un segundo a un tipo lleno de sangre y a un niño amarrado….con sellos de comando imprenta en una de sus manos-_….ese es… ¿mi maestro? ¿Un niño? ¿Pero qué demonios…?_

_-_Oh ,hola señora demonio , mi nombre es Uryuu Ryuunosuke y quiero decirle que yo he deseado ver si puedes matar a este….-Ryuunosuke nunca termino su declaración debido que la mujer con un movimiento fijo dividió su cuerpo en dos con su lanza antes de que ella movió sus manos al aire haciendo un especie de marca con energía y la misma marca fue a los restos de Ryuunosuke que ante su último suspiro rio ante su propia muerte y al momento que la marca de energía entro contacto con él su cuerpo comenzó a arder de fuego azul. Caster con rapidez tomo al chico poniéndole encima de su hombro , tomo los tres libros que rezumaba un poco de magia en la habitación y usando su lanza destrozo la pared para correr por los pasillos del lugar mientras a la vez hacía con la lanza roja marcas en el aire antes de lanzarlo a todas partes haciendo una serie de apariciones de fuego azul que comenzó a quemar todo a gran velocidad , ella ya sintió mucha muerte en aquel lugar y era mejor llevarse al sobreviviente de ahí e igual quemar el lugar para dar el pésame a los muertos. Ya saltando de una ventana y comenzar a correr entre los tejados a alta velocidad sintiendo a los lejos la presencia de un solo Servants teniendo a la mente encontrar un escondite pero entonces sintió al niño moverse en su hombro y con cuidado libero la boca del chico que para su interés solo se le quedo viendo con cuidado aunque sus ojos expresaban lo perturbado y traumatizado que estaba.

-_Este niño… ¿Cómo un niño termina convirtiéndose en un maestro?...bueno, veamos…._En su convocatoria en venido, soy tu Servant de clase Caster ¿eres tu mi maestro?

-….no tengo idea de lo que me acabas de decir.

-_Oh, bueno mierda ¡esto no me puede ser mi mejor momento! ¡Esto tiene que ser una jugarreta de Morrigan! ¡Tiene que ser! ¡¿Cómo puedo tener un maestro que no sepa sobre la guerra del grial….?!—_

_-_….Pero estoy feliz.

-_¿eh? ¿No me digas que este niño es un sádico o es que el trauma fue demasiado para él? _¿Qué quieres decir, niño?

_-_….Porque tu recibiste mi llamada…y detuviste a ese monstruo y me salvaste la vida….gracias…..muchas gracias….-Soltó Harry y se permitió expulsar todo lo que experimento ante la vista de tal macabra situación y comenzó a llorar con fuerza , Caster no dijo nada más hizo algunas marcas en el aire haciéndose invisible ella junto a su maestro para los humanos normales y ella con torpeza puso su mano en la espalda del joven dándole un mimo intentando darle confort , que se diga que nunca fue alguien de tacto considerando quien era ella y sus preferencias. Pero ahora que lo veía bien detectaba cosas fuera de lo común en el chico, ni contar el como a tal joven permitía que ella estuviera materializada o como no sentía recibir Prana del joven, pero notaba cosas fuera de lo normal en el niño pelinegro y siendo ella entrenadora de los héroes podía ver el potencial y especialidades en cualquiera, este chico tenía algo muy llamativo y ella sabía muy bien sobre detectar talentos ocultos….después de todo…

Ella entreno al máximo héroe de Irlanda.

-_Ese perro de ulster después de todo termino siendo alguien fuerte…aunque se murió como un buen tonto ,meh , no todo se puede obtener , mmm analizare mejor a este chico pero por ahora tendré que llevarle a un lugar seguro , quizás esto sea lo que yo más deseo , ver si esta era moderna vale la pena _tranquilo joven maestro , te llevare a un lugar seguro y te juro que yo siempre te cuidare ,lo juro-Prometió la Servant con una mirada decisiva y siguió corriendo llevándose al niño de diez años hacia un lugar seguro. Ellos no sabían que su unión será un punto que quizás no olvidaran pero de algo está seguro es que su unión tendrá que pasar prueba y peligros pero eso es obvio después de todo están en la cuarta guerra del santo grial. Y una aventura recién inicia y esta será el inicio de una de las muchas leyendas de lo que una vez muchos espíritus heroicos llamaron una era patética, pero se llegara a ese camino a cuestión de tiempo, mientras solo en este único momento se contara el inicio de la historia de Harry Potter junto a su Servant Caster unidos más allá del contrato de la guerra del grial.

Solamente unidos por el destino.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Y aquí esta; espero que haya sido de su agrado, le he puesto empeño, hehehe, en fin para aclarar Potterverse y Nasuverse están juntos, la explicación del por no se conocen del uno con el otro se explicara después, yo no dejo cabo suelto. Para aclarar , la cronología es así; el único Servants invocado es Lancer ,ya que la invocación de Caster ocurrió a mi modo después de muchas series de asesinatos de Ryuunosuke en el anime pero en cambio ocurrió en la primera entonces en total ha pasado tiempo antes de que los otros Servants han sido llamados , como tal quizás , en mi versión , se explica cómo Sola-Ui se enamoró de Diarmuid ya que se le conoció por más de un mes , en fin estoy divagando , como tal faltara semanas para que sean invocados Assassin para después ser invocados Saber , Rider , Archer y Berserker. Por lo tanto la guerra del grial comenzara oficialmente tres semanas y varios días después por lo tanto es por eso que esta saga recibe el nombre de hora Zero que sucede cosa antes de la guerra del grial. Si bien puede ser que Lancer no fue el primero en ser invocando sabiendo bien que Kayneth quería saber pues esta es mi versión del fic. Si quieren dejar su opinión pues adelante, espero que haya sido de su gusto el fic porque la idea tiene sus grandes puntos, hehehe, en fin si alguien desea hablar más a fondo domingo entonces contáctame, les mando saludos.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**El camino heroico.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Rowling,**

**La serie Fate le pertenece a Type-moon.**

**Este fic es una idea inicial y espero que le guste, fue espontaneo y espero buenas o quizás malas críticas aunque espero que no sean ofensivas, quiero críticas que me ayuden a mejorar y que me animen, sé que lo harán, gracias. La serie se centrara en varias sagas si avanza dependiendo de los ánimos y recibimiento del público aunque no es importante esto último, estas sagas serian:**

**Hora Zero.**

**Cuarta guerra.**

**Comprendiendo todo.**

**El torneo.**

**La segunda guerra.**

**Preparaciones.**

**La quinta guerra.**

**Un futuro heroico.**

**Espero que sea de su gusto, he pensado cuidadosamente y creo que este fic tendrá continuación que se basara en las sagas aunque no individualmente, es decir, esta parte se centrara Hora Zero y cuarta guerra mientras que la parte dos se centrara desde comprendiendo todo hasta la segunda guerra y la última parte seria preparación hasta futuro heroico lo cual el ultimo abrirá una gran variedad de posibles crossovers. **

**Otra cuestión: en este fic traduciré el término Reality Marble como es esencialmente lo cual es realidad mármol , sé que se usa al parecer esfera de realidad u otro nombre , pero prefiero mi propia versión.**

* * *

**Hora Zero:**_ un niño de diez años._

El Lancer de la cuarta guerra del santo grial , conocido como Diarmuid Ua Duibhne en vida , parpadeo al sentir la aparición de un Servant en la ciudad de Fuyuki y el con cuidado camino hacia la ventana del salón del apartamento en donde su maestro y prometida residían , el achico los ojos observando un incendio formarse en la zona no urbana de Fuyuki pero el noto como una figura se iba saltando entre los techos de la casa antes de perderse a la vista , Lancer agradecía el hecho que el hotel en el que su maestro ,su prometida y el residían eran muy alto porque le ayudo a ver mejor la situación actual. Cuando un Servant es invocando los demás tienen como un sexto sentido en saber cuántos estaban en el lugar de la batalla, es para sí tener en mente saber cuándo los sietes Servants están activos y que se inicie la guerra finalmente, como tal Lancer sabía que este era el segundo Servant en ser llamado en Fuyuki. El hecho que un incendio se formó y según sus sospechas le decían eran cierta entonces ese Servants en específico provino de ese incendio, él se comprometió saber más de las noticias de aquel aparato llamado TV, no entendía porque su maestro despreciaba aquella maquina si en parte era muy útil. El escucho el sonido de pasos a su espalda y el giro rápidamente antes de posarse de rodillas frente su maestro; Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi.

-Maestro Kayneth.

-Lancer , curioso verte aquí ¿Qué ha sucedido?-Hablo Kayneth con voz plana pero se notaba por su porte que hablaba con superioridad , Lancer pensó cuidadosamente en su mente en la cuestión con su maestro , él sabía bien que su maestro y su prometida son pomposos y arrogantes magus que se creían superiores pero él no le molestaba ya acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de gente cuando estaba vivo pero por otro lado estaba honrando con el maestro Kayneth porque aunque sabía que inicialmente no era la opción inicial para llamar un Servant igual después de todo fue invocando de un montón de héroes y eso es algo que hacía sentir dicha a Lancer que quería ser fiel y leal a su maestro queriendo no cometer el mismo error con su antiguo señor.

-He sentido la presencia de otro Servant, maestro. Solo que hay un incendio en el otro lado de la ciudad y solo tengo suposiciones de la situación, si fuera de la clase Archer hubiera podido ver mejor y descubrir incluso la apariencia del Servant pero no es así, lo lamento.

-Supongo que sería así pero no digas payasadas, Lancer, es mejor que estés en esa clase. Es la segunda mejor aunque yo esperaba la de clase Saber-Confeso con una mueca Kayneth mientras Lancer hizo una mueca imperceptiblemente , el escucho el griterío de su maestro sobre el hecho que él fue invocando en clase Lancer y no Saber cómo el deseaba inicialmente , era compresible su enojo ya que había usado como catalizador los restos de sus espadas Moralltach y Beagalltach pero al final no funciono , Lancer puede suponer que el grial ya acepto la proposición de un maestro para invocar a un Servant notable que solo ocuparía en la clase Saber o que quizás sea que su propia leyenda solo se nombran más sus propias lanzas ,cual sea el caso él no fue invocando como de la clase Saber y su maestro estaba profundamente hastiado por ello.

-¿Qué propone que haga, maestro?

-…En realidad en ninguna parte de las reglas de la guerra del grial dice que los Servants ya invocando no pueden combatir, en realidad quizás es momento en que podamos hacer preparativos para la próxima batalla. En general de toda la guerra.

-Es una idea muy notable, maestra ¿Qué sugiere que haga? ¿Quiere que investigue por los alrededores por si me encuentro a ese Servant?

-Sí, es una buena idea, Lancer, al final no eres tan inútil después de todo. Enviare a algunos familiares a la iglesia y a la casa de los Tohsaka para saber sus movimientos.

-Hare como usted desee, maestro pero si me permite ¿combatiré si es de día?

-¡Absolutamente no! ¿Por qué preguntarías tal cosa, Lancer?

-Es solo para precaución, maestro, las reglas dicen que no se pueden combatir de día para no exponer la magia pero ¿y si los otros Servants ignorarían esa regla? Después de todo ¿Qué asegura que cual sea el Servant Assassin en esta guerra le ataque aun de día?

-….Planteas un interesante escenario, Lancer, está bien, tienes permitido pelear en plena luz de día pero asegúrate en no exponerte, pelea en lugar desocupado y encargarte de los testigos. Esta es una guerra secreta después de todo.

-Como usted ordene , maestro-Con todo dicho Lancer se levantó y su ropa cambio mostrando una camisa verde con una chaqueta negra con capucha , jeans claro y zapatos deportivos ,él puso la capucha en su cabeza y se desmaterializo para aparecer unas cuantas calles lejos del hotel mientras comenzaba a caminar observando hacia adelante en donde la gran voluta de humo surcaba el cielo pero a la vez mantenía sus sentidos alertas por si hay algún espía o en su defecto familiar de algún maestro enemigo siguiéndole. Con eso Lancer siguió su camino dispuesto a dar una revisión al campo de batalla.

**1990: Al día siguiente: en otro lugar en Fuyuki.**

Harry al abrir los ojos observo que se encontraba en algún lugar oscuro aunque parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y noto que igual había luz en el lugar que se trataba de una fogata. Él se irguió teniendo en mente lo que realmente sucedió antes de caer dormido y lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, todos esos inocentes, todos ellos murieron por un psicópata y Harry no pudo hacer nada al respecto. La culpa y el dolor de aquel trauma no se le iba y sentía que se estaba ahogando pero entonces sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que hizo que prestara atención al lugar y notara que aquella mujer llamada Caster se encontraba a su lado revisando uno de los tres libros mágicos que les perteneció uno siendo el diario de Lily Evans y los otros que Uryuu Ryuunosuke trajo consigo , la mujer le miro de reojo sin simpatía más con calma aunque su mano comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el cabello del niño.

-Llora joven maestro , llora , deja salir tu dolor , tu ira y su sufrimiento con tus lagrimas porque desde aquí las cosas…no serán fáciles-Comento Caster con voz calmada mientras a la vez tomaba de la camisa a Harry y lo ponía en su regazo para después concretarse en leer los libros que tenía a la mano. Harry parpadeo varias veces tratando de entender las acciones de la mujer pero su dolor era profundo por lo que silenciosamente volvió a llorar y se abrazó a la mujer de pelo rojo intentado sacar todo el dolor de su pecho , él no sabía que Caster suavemente palmaba su espalda y recibía su abrazo sin molestarle , ella no era tan expresiva pero el niño seriamente le necesitaba ,psicológica , emocional y físicamente por lo que le necesitaba estable antes de explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba. Por otro lado el niño le recordaba mucho a **él **y a su hija, ella nunca fue una buena madre pero lo fue al final así que intentara lo mejor para ayudar a su joven maestro.

**Varios días después.**

-Me alegro que te hayas calmado por fin, joven maestro.

-….Si….-Susurro Harry observando la fogata con calma mientras terminaba de comer su almuerzo , el trauma nunca desaparecerá y definitivamente perdió cualquier rastro de inocencia que él podría poseer , sus ojos delataban lo perturbado que son y lo que ha visto le ha marcado para siempre. Caster lo sabía ya que ella conocía esa mirada que algunos de sus estudiantes adquieren después de haber matado o haber visto la muerte, los ojos que perdieron la inocencia. Igual Harry había liberado un poco de su dolor, la perdida de todos sus compañeros huérfanos, el guardia y la matrona del orfanato siempre estarán en sus memorias pero él debía de seguir adelante. Él tenía que volverse más fuerte para evitar que otros mueran a su alrededor. No podía permitir ser débil por lo que se tranquilizó un poco su melancolía y depresión pero él deseaba desesperadamente ir al cementerio para darles pésame a todos los caídos.

-Entonces joven maestro tenemos que hablar seriamente de la situación porque sé muy bien que no sabe mucho sobre ella-Comento Caster con voz seria mientras avivaba las llamas de la fogata con una vara , a su lado había un montón de bolsas llenas de muchas cosas como comida , libros ,ropa y otras cosas de higiene , ella misma los había robado a la madrugada en un almacén y es que era necesario para asistir a su maestro y es que no podía dejarlo libremente a la calle porque podía ser atacado por otro Servant o en su defecto menor otro maestro lo que explicaba porque Caster no quería dejar a su maestro salir ya que podía ponerle en peligro. Su campo limitado hecho de runas hacia su base un gran lugar fortificado pero ella siempre estaba alerta porque temía que igual su base podía ser un farol para otros enemigos.

-¿me explicara exactamente quién eres? No me has querido decir cuando te he preguntado antes.

-Es porque no estabas en tus cabales joven maestro e incluso pienso que no deberías de meterte en esto pero el único modo de salir es que te corten el brazo y es una opción que no puedas darte.

-¿eh? ¿Qué?-Eso fue solo lo que Harry pudo decir, Caster soltó un suspiro antes de que comenzara a explicarle a Harry la realidad de la situación. Le explico sobre la guerra del grial, la batalla sangrienta entre los siete Servants y el premio mayor de un deseo para el ganador. Ella le tuvo que explicar sobre los espíritus heroicos , el trono de los héroes e incluso la existencia de Gaia , Alaya y supuestamente algunas cosas de los Magus porque resulto que su maestro aunque sabía de la existencia de la magia era muy ignorante de la misma aunque su conocimiento igual era muy diferente y Caster podía decirlo ya que después de leer el diario de la madre de su maestro había muchas cosas que ella nunca había oído e incluso su conocimiento limitado dado por el grial no tenía nada parecido a lo que leyó en aquel libro. Después de una gran charla y explicaciones Caster espero a que su maestro dijera una opinión del asunto, en que estaba metido en una batalla a muerte de magus ya pleno hecho y derecho contra otros mientras que él era un niño que ahora recién sabe de la situación en la que está metido, sinceramente Caster esperaba la respuesta del niño. Ella esperaba que se quejara o volviera a llorar debido a su precaria situación pero entonces…

Entonces de la nada Harry le miro raro.

-¿eres una héroe?

-….Se dice heroína _¿Qué clase de pregunta simple es esa?_

_-_….Oh….-Eso fue todo lo que dijo Harry y volvió a mirar el fuego completamente pensativo, Caster parpadeo un poco tomada fuera de balance, ella esperaba que el niño se pusiera histérico en estar metido en una batalla a muerte contra otros seis magos ya adultos y más capacitados que el mientras que él no tenía nada a la mano. Por donde se mire su situación es mala pero no se alteró más lo acepto como si no fuera nada. Ella le frunció el ceño esperando que el niño hablara pero este se mantuvo callado durante una media hora antes de que Caster soltara un gruñido de molestia.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo días "oh"? ¿De verdad? ¡¿Por qué esto no te molesta?!

-… ¿Por qué debería? Yo no tengo a nadie ahora, nadie me quiere y quienes me quisieron murieron ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme de mi vida si ya muchas cosas malas me han sucedido? No sería una novedad-Confeso sin molestarse Harry mirando con tristeza la fogata. Caster se mantuvo callada ya entendiendo el mal del chico ,ella masajeo con sus dedos la copa de su nariz en la frustración y malestar , a la hora de la verdad ella no quería el grial porque ella no tiene nada que lamentar en su vida , ella vivió como nunca y como prefirió pero ella deseaba combatir contra otros héroes y experimentar una gran batalla sin igual pero la realidad era cruel y en vez de tener a un maestro adecuado le toco a un niño de diez años con muchos traumas psicológicos y que no tiene la habilidad para defenderse a sí mismo. Pero entonces su línea de pensamiento le dio la respuesta de como motivar al niño además que sería una gran ayuda en el futuro.

Ella sin saberlo tomo la decisión que cambio todo.

-Escúchame bien joven maestro, yo no tengo deseo de obtener el grial pero quiero enfrentarme a los otros Servants pero no puedo dejarte indefenso, si, quizás tú piensas que no vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo pero ¿de verdad deseas morir?

-….yo….

-No, aunque perdiste a muchos a tan corto tiempo aun sigues con vidas y echarla a perder es un insulto a todos quienes perdieron las suyas.

-Pero—

-No, escúchame joven maestro, Sé que has pasado por mucho y quizás no creo que te ayudaría pero te aconsejo que vivas al máximo, que vivas por lo que perdieron esa oportunidad ¡vive, maestro! Y si vives entonces encontraras personas que nuevamente te van a querer , personas que se preocuparan por ti y personas que estarán ahí por ti pero no será sencillo , nada es sencillo y fácil en esta vida joven maestro , se necesita dolor ,esfuerzo y sacrificio para obtener lo que es merecido.

-…. ¿qué quieres decir?

-Para que puedas tener tu felicidad joven maestro es que tienes que darte cuenta que tienes que sobrevivir y conseguir a personas que te quieran, así no estarás solo pero eres joven y no sabes mucho de magia, eres débil y en esta guerra del grial podrías morir pero no temas, no dejare que mueras bajo mis cuidados, por eso joven maestro, yo; su Servants Caster te enseñare todo lo que yo pueda para que sobrevivas.

-….tú me enseñaras ¿me enseñaras a ser más fuerte?-Las palabras de Caster tocaron una fibra sensible en su corazón, un sentimiento de leve esperanza y anhelo recorrió en su ser y sus ojos una vez vacíos y tristes comenzaron a brillar observando a la espíritu heroico con atención. Caster sonrió salvaje mientras posaba su mano encima de la cabeza de Harry y le despeinaba el cabello, parece que sus palabras motivaron el instinto de supervivencia del niño pero había más, ella notaba que el espíritu de su maestro se elevó al hecho de ayudarle a ser más fuerte, sus palabras puede haber tocado una fibra sensible ¿el niño deseaba ser más fuerte antes de que le conociera? Ella solo ha conocido como unas cuatro personas que tenían esa misma voluntad y todos ellos eran espíritus heroicos ¿será una decisión del destino que ella termino con ese niño? Ella se escogió de hombros mentalmente, meh ¿Cómo si eso fuera posible? Pero ella sonrió dándole un pequeño mimo al niño pelinegro.

-Obviamente te enseñare, te enseñare todo mi conocimiento mágico y mira, hay cosas que puedes aprender de estos libros, quizás no seas capaz de combatir de frente pero Seras un gran apoyo para mí y juntos saldremos victorioso, te aseguro joven maestro que te hare fuerte y tu encontraras a personas quien querer, que te quedan, que te cuidaran y tus cuidaras.

-¿Podre protegerlos…con mi poder? _No quiero que otros mueran frente a mis ojos de nuevo ¡juro que me volveré más fuerte y protegeré a mis seres preciosos! ¡Lo juro!_

_-Este fuego…este fuego en sus ojos, lo prefiero así que en vez de deprimido, además enseñarle mi conocimiento y habilidades no será tan malo e incluso ¿Quién dirá? Esto podría ser divertido…_Entonces está decidido, ve y límpiate la cara, iremos a un lugar para hablar más de la magia y así hare un itinerario de que haremos, hahaha, tendrás un largo camino joven maestro pero te lo aseguro, Seras un poderoso mago.

Ella no lo sabría pero sus palabras eventualmente se cumplirán.

* * *

**Varios días después.**

**Iglesia de Fuyuki. **

-Servant Assassin ha respondido a su llamado , le pregunto ¿Es usted mi maestro?-Hablo Assassin , el que fue Hassan-I-Sabbah o uno de sus líderes anónimos en vida , con calma mientras era visto vacíamente por su maestro Kotomine Kirei. El ejecutor de la iglesia noto los comentarios positivos de su padre en haber obtenido un Servant que ayudara mejor a los planes de Tohsaka Tokiomi en ganar el santo grial pero a Kirei no le importaba eso más se hacía preguntas y observaciones en como el, un ejecutor, un cazador y asesino de lo que la iglesia considera herejes termino con el Servant que se especializa en asesinato ¿quizás sea que compatiblemente ambos, maestro y Servant, sean asesinos por nacimiento? Kotomine desecho rápidamente esos pensamientos ya que no eran el adecuado para alguien de su posición.

-Esplendido hijo, la invocación fue perfecta y se nota que este es un Assassin notable, hasta ahora se han invocado ya tres Servants, debemos de tener paciencia hasta que Tokiomi encuentre el catalizador que él desea para su propio Servant.

-Como diga, padre.

-Por otro lado tengo unas dudas que quiero que me resuelves, Kirei ¿Qué has averiguado sobre el incendio y las muertes en el orfanato Yukimaru?

-Como tú sospechaba padre, todo estuvo relacionado con energía mágica pero es más obvio que fue por la invocación de un Servant.

-No es una coincidencia que en el momento en que el segundo Servant invocando hay un incendio y más de cincuenta muertos al mismo tiempo. Entonces, Kirei ¿Qué encontraste con exactitud en ese lugar?

-Algunas irregularidades menores que no son importante como la causa de los asesinatos o como ocurrió el incendio, los vecinos atestiguan que nadie salió al momento en que la casa se prendió fuego, lo que si averigua es que al inicio del incendio las llamas eran azules, lo que significa—

-Llamas mágicas, curioso, entonces el mago o el Servant tiene habilidades de magia de fuego, es una información que Tokiomi debe de saber esta pisca de información ¿algo más, hijo?

-No mucho padre, note la presencia del Servant de Kayneth Archibald, supongo que el igual noto la irregularidad del incendio.

-No es de importancia en realidad, lo que me molesta es que ya han pasado seis días desde el incendio y ni el maestro o el Servant se han presentado para hacerse conocer al supervisor de la cuarta guerra del grial ¿Por qué será?

-Es obvio que es para mantener sus identidades secretas y/o evitar repercusiones ante lo que sucedió en el incendio y la muerte de todos esos huérfanos. Igual no podemos ignorar las series de robos y saqueo que ha pasado en la parte comercial de Fuyuki ¿quizás sea ese Servant? De igual modo quizás ese sea otro motivo por el que no se ha presentado.

-Mmm , tienes razón Kirei pero eso no es excusa que este maestro y Servant no se han presentado….pero le dejaremos así , si no se presentan posteriormente después de la última invocación de los Servants restantes entonces hare un alto al fuego y hare que los otros maestro casen al desconocido-Recito Kotomine Risei con voz suave pero fuerte e enfatizando sus puntos el movió la manga de su brazo derecho dejando a la vista un montón de sellos de comandos imprento en ello , si él tenía que dar uno a los demás master para así valer sus movimientos entonces que así sea. Kirei observo a su padre vacíamente teniendo en mente las ordenes nadas y no cuestiono nada del asunto porque simplemente no sentía curiosidad u otra emoción. Después de todo Kotomine Kirei era un hombre vacío.

Y ser vacío es ser alguien que va con la corriente. O al menos será así por un tiempo.

* * *

**En otra parte.**

-¿Crees que esto funcione, Caster?-Inquirió Harry rascándose la frente aunque después recibió un golpe en su mano de parte de Caster que le miro con seriedad antes de seguir escribiendo con rapidez en un libro un montón de palabras e imágenes. Harry hizo un mohín de molestia aunque se concentró en hacer unas marcas en un papel con sumo cuidado. Caster tarareo para sí misma escribiendo por igual a una gran velocidad pasando página a página.

-Funcionara joven maestro, he teorizado que máximo esta guerra podría durar un mes y eso si se tiene suerte, los combatientes son solo sietes por lo que las batallas serán corta, por eso no puedo entrenarte y enseñarte lo que yo pueda en tan corto tiempo, no, tengo que dejarte el itinerario que tu seguirás hasta que haya madurado de aquí a quizás entrando a tus veinte y tantos años.

-Pero Caster ¿Por qué me tatuaste esta marca en la frente? No lo entiendo-La marca mencionada y la causa de la comezón de Harry era un círculo con una X en medio y dos magatama encima de la ceja del niño Potter. Si bien parecen aleatorias o sin sentido la realidad es que si se ve con suma atención e incluso con una lupa se podía ver que cada marca estaban conformadas por otras mucho más pequeñas, las cuales algunas eran símbolos geométricos o símbolos nórdicos y letras muy estéticas, toda una red de marcas que conformadas al tatuaje que el joven Potter tenia impregno en su frente. Caster se detuvo por un momento antes de llevar uno de sus dedos y golpear suavemente en la frente al niño que apretó los dientes avergonzado y enojado.

-Lo que te hice exactamente joven maestro es una matriz de runas que le he llamado "ojo de Odin" una serie de runas combinadas usando galimatías nórdicas y palabras irlandesas ¿Qué hace con exactitud? En la mitología nórdica se dice que Odin dio uno de sus ojos para tener la capacidad de ver lo todo o en algunos casos nació con un ojo que veía de todo. Lo que yo te di joven maestro es la capacidad de abrí "el ojo interior" de su mente.

-…..No entendí.

-Obvio que no , tienes diez años , claro que todos mis estudiantes son así , incultos en saber las cosas , hahaha te pareces a Setanta un poco pero para decírtelo un poco más claro con esta runa mejorara tu memoria , habilidad de aprendizaje y lo demás a más de 140% ,en poca palabra todo lo que veras , aprenderás y sabrás se te quedara grabado para siempre a tu memoria ,claro está que hice un método para que se desactivara esa función ,hay límites y tener conocimiento inútil de todo lo que haces podría atrofiar tu mente. Lo que quiero que hagas es que leas, memorices y ames todo el conocimiento que he aprendido cuando estuve vida en este libro.

-…Wow, eso es asombroso pero ¿Por qué no he escuchado de eso ante o porque en el diario de mi mama no aparece?

-Es porque recién encontré una utilidad a esto, en mis tiempos no había necesidad de aprender todo tan rápido pero estamos en graves apuros y no puedo perder el tiempo, meteré toda la información que tenga a la mano en tu cabeza, después veremos cuáles son tus habilidades mágicas y cuales puedes aprender.

-¿habilidades mágicas?

-Exacto, he estado queriendo saber sobre ¿Por qué no recibo Prana con normalidad de ti pero a la vez como sigo materializada? ¿O porque me falta la mitad de mis habilidades? No tienes tus circuitos mágicos activados y quiero ver exactamente que pasara después de que lo actives.

-¿circuitos mágicos?

-Sí, no me sorprende que no sabes de ello e incluso no sabía pero leí uno de los libros que encontré antes de irnos…de aquel lugar, habla sobre como los magus hacen su magia y esas cosas, no lo entenderás porque no entiendes ruso y es por eso que fui y robe de la librería cercana, después de que aprendas de mis conocimientos de runas y artes de palabra entonces te hare memorizar varias lenguas, matemática, geografía ¡cualquier mierda! Y entonces ahí te dejare leer estos libros de taumaturgia.

-…Sera mucha tarea ¿eh?

-Si pues te la tragas porque eres tú el que quiere aprender ¡y deja de hablar y sigue escribiendo el alfabeto rúnico! ¡Quiero saber si aprendiste algo! ¡Después tomate tu sopa que tanto esfuerzo la hice!

-¡Eso no es sopa! ¡Es agua con papa!

-¡insultaste mi sopa! ¡Se acabó, aprenderás también informática!

-….Oh no ¡más tarea!-Y así siguieron discutiendo un montón de cosa aunque Caster nunca perdió ya que era muy estricta y firme aunque con la sonrisa en su rostro daba a entender que no se esforzaba mucho y que le agradaba que su maestro estaba un poco mejor. Harry no encontraba la situación mal sino lo contrario, aprendería a ritmo rápido un montón de cosas pero era tedioso por igual antes de aprender más de su magia, él ya le había platicado a Caster sobre el incidente de poder teletransportarse además que no podía controlar igual su poder, la Servant estaba confundida sobre el asunto más le recalco que esperara que se activara su circuitos mágicos antes de hacer magia y Harry no encontraba nada malo en ello por lo que decidió esperar.

* * *

**Varios días después: semana y media antes del inicio de la guerra.**

Harry limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras Caster observaba a todos lados con ojos de halcón aunque dudaba que algún enemigo aparecería a tal hora de la madrugada, ella no usaba su armadura sino una chaqueta negro con capucha mientras Harry igual tenía una de color marrón y tenía la capucha cubrir su cabeza, a su alrededor había tumbas por lo que daba a entender que estaban en un cementerio. Finalmente Harry logro convencer a Caster de ir al cementerio para que el pudiera dar pésame a la matrona y a los otros niños huérfanos de la tragedia que ocurrió ya hacía más de una semana , el decidió ir temprano ya que tanto tenía en mente que los demás maestro no actuaran a tal hora de la mañana además él estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano de todo modos , gracias a las habilidades físicas de Caster lograron volarse al cementerio sí que el cuidador se diera cuenta pero por si la mosca Caster hizo varios campos limitados con unas nuevas a bases de unos hechizos de rechazos del diario de la madre de Harry para evitar visitas no queridas. Ninguna persona no-mágica vería a Harry y a su Servant en ningún momento pero eso no será el caso con magus.

-Lo siento mucho Señora Kokonoe, señor Lao, lo siento mucho Ryuuto, Yoshima, Hokari, Mikoto, lo siento a todos….de verdad lo siento por todo esto…-Murmuro Harry mientras llevaba sus manos en sus ojos, el de verdad sufría tanto y tanta culpa que sentía que le molestaba pero el agradecía a Caster que le estaba dando un poco de tranquilidad a todo el trauma que sufrió. El noto igual que había una tumba pequeña con su nombre imprenta en ella , el no dio su apellido cuando estuvo en el orfanato debido que temía que alguien podría encontrarlo y él no quería regresar con sus tíos y primo en Inglaterra ,por otro lado las llamas de las runas marcadas de Caster eran tan fuerte que muchos de los restos de los muertos estaban vuelto cenizas, como tal se cree que los restos del asesino eran en realidad su propio cuerpo , por lo tanto explica porque las autoridades no están en su búsqueda , para Fuyuki él está muerto por lo tanto el acepto el curso de acción de Caster en quedarse en aquellas catatumbas tanto por su seguridad como también un lugar apartado.

-Te aseguro joven maestro que ellos estarán en un lugar mejor, lo sé porque soy una heroína y sé que hay lugares en donde los inocentes encontraran la paz que la vida no le ha dado.

-….sniff, sniff…hablando por experiencia ¿eh, Caster?

-He perdido gente también, joven maestro, mi hija es una de ella…..la vida de una heroína o héroe es difícil y dura. He visto a incontables morir frente a mis ojos, he oído la muerte de mi mejor y más confiable estudiante, he saboreado la sangre de los caídos que murieron en mis manos y he sentido la misma muerte en mis grandes batallas….se lo que hablo, joven maestro, la perdida de los seres queridos es algo que muchos no se acostumbran. Pero yo no tengo dudas de mi vida, tengo en mi corazón a mis amigos y compañeros caídos, les recordares y no me lamentare porque sé que ellos estarán mejor en alguna parte.

-….Caster….sabes, yo quiero preguntarte ¿exactamente quién eres?

-No creo que sepas quien soy yo en realidad, joven maestro, decirte no hace mucha diferencia en realidad.

-….Yo….solo quiero saber , Caster….por favor…-Murmuro Harry con vergüenza ya teniendo limpios sus ojos , Caster le observo con cuidado antes de hacer una mueca , ella de verdad estaba teniendo un poco de debilidad por su maestro y ella que no es así pero en otra circunstancias ella seria independiente pero este era un niño en toda la regla en un conflicto de adultos , además él le recordaba un poco a Setanta , impulsivo y deseoso de aprender , ella al final soltó un suspiro y se acercó al niño de pelo negro antes de posar una mano en su hombro y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien, te diré quien soy joven maestro…En vida fui conocida como S—

¡THING!

-¡Joven maestro por lo que más quiera no se mueva!-De improvisto la expresión de Caster suave pero enfocada cambio a una de seco pero después fría y urgente , Harry solo tuvo que parpadear antes de que Caster como si nada le lanzara a un arbusto y ella se moviera hacia otro lado mientras su armadura aparecía cambiando de la chaqueta que previamente usaba , su lanza roja apareció en un parpadeo en su mano derecha y ella dio un salto para aterrizar en una tumba un poco más alta que las otras. Harry se acomodó detrás del arbusto e iba a moverse para cuestionar a Caster del porque le empujo pero entonces sintió una sensación que hizo que se quedara quieto y era una fuerte onda de instinto asesino rodear toda la zona. Caster con una mueca furiosa alzo su lanza y la bajo con un tajo causando una cuchilla de viento cortante destruyendo una parte de la pared y de la misma surgió una figura oscura que cayo limpiamente en el suelo, la figura tosió un poco antes de reír en voz baja.

-Wow, conque mis sentidos resultaron ser cierto, aquí si había un Servant aunque estoy curioso que estés en un cementerio o no lo seria siendo que dicho Servant fue el causante de todas esas muertes.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Es de día! ¡Tú no deberías ni mostrar intenciones hostiles a otro Servant!

-Oh vaya , es que no puedes notar que esta zona es muy solitaria además ya me encargo del guardia , aquí estamos solo tú y yo , también puedo suponer tu master aunque no lo he visto ,pero dejando a un lado la situación me presento , soy Servant Assassin a su servicio-Con un arco una figura delgada y musculosa , con piel sumamente negra ,una máscara calavera en su rostro , un collar de huesos en su cuello y una gran tela negra amarrada en su cadera ,se presentó con un arco el Servant Assassin. Caster gruño viendo al asesino ya sabiendo cual era la movida del Servant enemigo y ese era matar a su maestro a larga distancia , por ello oculto a Harry y se movió para interceptar al Servant ,sabía bien que supuestamente su clase Caster y la de Assassin son considerada las más débil pero eso era pura mentira ,cada clase tiene su puntos buenos y malos ,además la clase no dicta la habilidad de los espíritus heroicos invocados , como tal Caster era un gran luchadora e incluso estaría clasificada para clase Lancer también ,por el otro lado los Assassin son más débiles en combate directo pero ellos conocían trucos y aprovechaban de cualquier ventaja. De igual forma esta no será una batalla como cualquier otra.

-Servant Caster. Te aseguro Assassin que te matare por tener en mente matar a mi maestro.

-¿oh tan fácil fui leído? Que interesante, se nota que estuviste acostumbrada a los intentos de muertes en vida y ¿Caster? Vaya, entonces esta batalla no será como otra ante vista.

-Para ser un asesino cobarde estas demostrando tener pelotas y planeas enfrentarme de frente contra mi ¿Qué eres? ¿Suicida?

-Oh, yo tengo mis propios movimientos y planes en mente Caster, créenme que tu solos estas cayendo en mis propias redes. Después de todo se atrapa mejor a las presas con trucos obvios. _Sé que esto no fue lo que el maestro Kirei desea que haga pero tengo fe que mi movimiento dará una gran información para la futura batalla._

-_No me gusta esa declaración pero no puedo dejar que vea al joven maestro, si sabe que es un niño los otros maestros irán por nosotros por ser presas fáciles ¡No puedo permitir eso!_...ya veo entonces te equivocas Assassin porque yo…. ¡No soy una presa fácil de que combatir!-Exclamo con voz poderosa Caster y una onda de viento fue expulsado de su cuerpo mientras ella movía su lanza de forma circular y apuntaba a Assassin con seriedad. El siervo asesino solo sonrió burlonamente bajo su máscara y saco dos dagas de un cinturón de su cadera y se preparó para la batalla. Harry que observaba todo ello solo se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo el inminente combate de entre dos Servants, seres que una vez en vida fueron grandes héroes, él vera el verdadero peligro y poder que tiene que ofrecer la guerra del santo del grial. Pero esa batalla será mucha que Harry nunca olvidara, tanto como la marca en su frente como también porque…

Los choques de héroes nunca pueden ser olvidados.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Espero que el fic haya sido de su gusto , me esmere en este capítulo , en cada fic de Fate Zero que he leído las cosas son casi iguales a la del anime pero yo quiero hacer cosas nuevas y originales mostrando un poco más de Lancer y Assassin además preparar una pequeña batalla entre los Servants "más débil" en fin , quiero decir que Harry obtendrá un gran poder pero él no lo obtendrá fácil sino tendrá que conocerlo , no quiero hacerlo un Gary-stu aunque dudoso porque los Gary-stu son personajes perfectos que todos quieren y Harry es más humano además que no conoce casi nadie y demás. Así que espero que dejen un comentario diciéndome lo que piensen. Les deseo suerte.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**El camino heroico.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a Rowling,**

**La serie Fate le pertenece a Type-moon.**

**Este fic es una idea inicial y espero que le guste, fue espontaneo y espero buenas o quizás malas críticas aunque espero que no sean ofensivas, quiero críticas que me ayuden a mejorar y que me animen, sé que lo harán, gracias. La serie se centrara en varias sagas si avanza dependiendo de los ánimos y recibimiento del público aunque no es importante esto último, estas sagas serian:**

**Hora Zero.**

**Cuarta guerra.**

**Comprendiendo todo.**

**El torneo.**

**La segunda guerra.**

**Preparaciones.**

**La quinta guerra.**

**Un futuro heroico.**

**Espero que sea de su gusto, he pensado cuidadosamente y creo que este fic tendrá continuación que se basara en las sagas aunque no individualmente, es decir, esta parte se centrara Hora Zero y cuarta guerra mientras que la parte dos se centrara desde comprendiendo todo hasta la segunda guerra y la última parte seria preparación hasta futuro heroico lo cual el ultimo abrirá una gran variedad de posibles crossovers.**

**Otra cuestión: en este fic traduciré el término Reality Marble como es esencialmente lo cual es realidad mármol , sé que se usa al parecer esfera de realidad u otro nombre , pero prefiero mi propia versión.**

* * *

**Hora Zero:** _Caster vs Assassin._

Assassin se movió rápidamente pero en vez de ir hacia Caster se movió a un lado haciendo grandes tajos hacia adelante destrozando varias tumbas que fueron lanzadas como escombros directamente al aire , podría parecer ilógico pero cuando al momento siguiente esos mismos escombros evitaron que Assassin fuera atacado por una gran puñalada de parte de Caster que casi igual a la velocidad de una bala con la perforación de una más fuerte y Assassin aprovecho ese momento para atacar un punto ciego de Caster , todo gracias a usar una estrategia , dando una gran patada directamente hacia a Caster pero la Servant de la magia se cubrió con su antebrazo y con su otra mano hizo un gran tajo con su lanza roja pero si bien Assassin no tenía una buena defensa y ataque como un Servant normal el en cambio tenía muy buena agilidad por lo que se maniobro a si mismo evitando el ataque aunque lanzo una de sus dagas hacia la cabeza de Caster pero ella gruñendo tomo el cuchillo con sus dientes y lo partió con fuerza antes de dar un salto hacia atrás. Assassin aterrizo en cuatro patas observando a su enemigo con análisis. El Servant asesino pensó cuidadosamente la situación mientras giraba su única daga de momentos.

-_Me ataco de frente, este Caster no es como los otros, tiene que tener habilidades físicas notables pero están a la par conmigo…..esto huele algo extraño, tendré que ver más a este Servant, puede ser que me este engañado y sea el Servant Lancer pero ¿Cómo un Lancer sería tan débil que yo un Assassin le hace un igual en fuerza?_

Caster por otro lado…

-_¡Maldición! Todas mis estadísticas están por la mitad, diablos, ya es bastante malo que mi nobles fantasmas y habilidades personales estén cortados por la mitad ¡y ahora mis estadísticas están igual! El joven maestro puede sostenerme aun siendo tan joven pero eso es una gran desventaja ahora y más allá de la guerra, tendré que ver ¿Por qué él no tiene sus circuitos mágicos activados? No importa, tengo que encargarme de este Servant ahora mismo._

Así se lanzaron una vez más , Caster lanzaba puñaladas con su lanza pero Assassin a duras penas las esquivaba o usaba su cuchillo para desviar los tajos de la lanza roja , el Servant asesino se arrodillo de improvisto y con un impulso intento darle un rodillazo en todo el pecho a Caster pero la Servant era conocedora de las artes marciales por lo que esquivo el ataque y reacciono por igual intentando darle una patada a Assassin pero el Servant asesino se cruzó de brazos y recibió la mayor parte del ataque pero fue lanzando hacia atrás aunque rápidamente él se recompuso aterrizando de cuchillas , el con su mano libre saco desde su cadera varias esferas que el lanzo con rapidez al suelo haciéndoles estallar llenando un poco de humo que tapaba la visibilidad y los alrededores de Caster que gruño y tomando su lanza con sus dos manos se movió con fuerza expulsando con ondas de viento la cortina de humo y como sospecho Assassin no estaba por ningún lado , el mencionado en cambio se movía con rapidez y eficacia agachado detrás de unas tumbas mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la espalda de Caster dispuesto a darle un golpe mortal a su columna pero la Servant hizo aparecer varias runas en una de sus manos y las lanzo al aire las cuales se convirtieron en esferas de energías y Assassin maldigo ya que tuvo que detener su movimiento silencioso y en cambio tuvo que moverse rápidamente de tumbas a tumbas para cubrirse de esos proyectiles que causaba pequeñas explosiones a entrar en contacto a tierra.

-_Verdaderamente es una Caster, usando su Prana crea una forma hecha de energía que toma formas de runas y que causa su efecto en cualquier forma. La velocidad y cantidad que podría hacer esas runas tiene que ser considerable , obviamente es un oponente muy versátil capaz de pelear de frente y a distancia-_Pensó cuidadosamente Assassin aun sin perder la calma mientras rodaba en el suelo esquivando las explosiones de runas de Caster mientras el igual pensaba también que movimiento debería de usar , las tumbas a su alrededor era muy útiles que le ayudaban como defensa y encubrimiento para poder atacar a Caster , después de todo él sabía bien que sin importar que tan fuerte puedan ser los otros Servants un tajo en el cuello todo se termina. Y el intentara hacer ese movimiento para terminar ese combate. El usó su encubrimiento de presencia como también lanzar otras esferas de humos hacia Caster que gruñía furioso y eso quería Assassin por el momento, que Caster hiciera decisiones precipitadas mientras el actuaba y encontraba la abertura que deseaba. Assassin se pegó al suelo pensando a por mil-_No falta mucho para que ella pierda la paciencia, un golpe directo y todo termina. Supongo que es tiempo para….un ataque directo…._

Los líderes de los Hassan-i-sabbad siempre han tenido una técnica secreta que lleva el nombre Zabaniya y que era su carta de triunfo ,en tal caso es después de su muerte que esas técnicas fueron conocidas para los miembros de la secta de asesinos pero el conocido como El de cien rostro Assassin en vida tuvo una existencia mucho más curiosa que las de sus antecesores , más allá del hecho que el desarrollo una habilidad que erradicaba separar su mente en diferentes entidades llamado **Zabaniya: ilusión delirante** ,no , sino aunque haya sido el líder de su generación y portar el titulo Hassan-i-sabbad en realidad no fue el más fuerte asesino sino el que ideo una habilidad única , en realidad hubo otro que tuvo mucho más fuerza ,uno que merecía el título de Hassan-i-sabbad debido al hecho que fue una prodigio que dominio las 18 técnicas secretas de los lideres anteriores en unos pocos años ,una habilidad prodigiosa tremenda y atemorizante que de seguro merecía mejor el titulo como líder de la secta de los asesinos pero al parecer no se le confirió el título del líder de la secta debido que copio sin más las obras maestras de los anteriores líderes y aquellos fue considerado un insulto para toda la secta pero el , Assassin de las cien caras, vio una joya en ello por lo que hizo un trato con ese personaje olvidado en la historia para que ella le diera los secretos de las otras técnicas secretas de los dieciochos lideres anteriores a cambio de dejarla vivir con tranquila en vez de la alternativa que era morir de una manera lenta y agónica.

Después de todos los sabios de los asesinos de verdad deseaban muerta a aquella asesina que únicamente deseaba honrar a la secta con todo su trabajo duro en aprender las 18 técnicas secretas pero en cambio fue temida, repudiada y odiada por su gran avance en dominar aquellas técnicas en tal poco tiempo y tener pocas alteraciones físicas. Pero eso no era importante para Assassin en ese momento sino que el decidió utilizar uno de los cincos estilos diferentes de Zabaniya para este combate , de verdad debía de aceptar que aquella asesina fue una genio en lograr recrear 18 técnicas secretas monstruosas en unos años mientras que él le tomo treinta en lograr solo cinco. Aun con todo lo dicho, puede ser que él sea de clase Assassin pero él es el Assassin más poderoso y de ahí exterminaría de una un Servant.

- **Zabaniya: sombras caminantes-**Susurro Assassin y su cuerpo se fundió en las sombras para después aparecer repentinamente de la sombra misma de Caster tomando un poco de sorpresa de la Servant antes de que tuviera que mover la cabeza para evitar un tajo del cuchillo de Assassin a la cara pero no pudo esquivar un gran rodillazo en la misma que le hizo tropezar hacia atrás , después de todo Assassin sabía que no tenía mucha fuerza pero el aprovecho y llevo su pierna bajo la rodillas de Caster haciéndole caer y pretendió apuñalarla directamente en la cabeza pero entonces tuvo que meterse en una sombra para esquivar toda una maraña de cortadas y runas de energías que destruyo todo a su alrededor. Assassin apareció detrás de una lapida intacta soltando un suspiro pero achico los ojos observando el estado de Caster y su rostro le dijo que la Servant estaba más allá de enojada.

Estaba sedienta de sangre.

-¡TU MALDITO ASESINO DE PORQUERIA! ¡POR TOMARME POR TONTA TE PARTIRE EN DOS!-Gruño enojada a mas no poder Caster y Assassin supo que ella de verdad era capaz de eso , su movimiento **Zabaniya: sombras caminantes **es un gran movimiento , puede ser que los Hassan-i-sabbad provenían de otra nación pero su leyenda abarcaba a la palabra exacta asesinos por lo que cualquier medio ,táctica y técnica de asesinato que haya existido o que existirá, como tal el asesinato cuando se está en las sombras o cuando se asesinaba al objetivo junto cuando estás en tu espalda , esa técnica nació de esa táctica aunque más evolucionada gracias al hecho que él era un Servant. Tales habilidades de asesinatos de cualquier tipo o nacionalidad o tiempo es lo único que tienen ante el hecho que al final no son héroes y como tal físicamente son débiles, por lo tanto él se tensó y comenzó a moverse cuando Caster recién puso seriedad a la batalla. Al parecer lo de antes era simplemente jugando.

Ahora ya no lo está.

¡BAMMM! ¡BOOOMMM!

Caster bajo su lanza creando un vacío de viento que destruía todo hacia apuntaba y Assassin se movía intentando esquivar esos ataques , la Servant de la magia hizo aparecer una runa de color azul pálido en sus manos y con un grito choco su puño en suelo haciéndole temblar y destrozar la misma tierra pero entonces grandes trozos de hielos surgieron de la misma , Assassin hizo aparecer una cadera con un gancho y lo lanzo hacia atrás para después usar su fuerza y retroceder hacia atrás esquivando una gran estaca de hielo surgir del suelo , el lanzo su cuchillo al punto ciego de Caster pero ella con un gruñido lo atrapo con los dientes con eficacia y romperlo como si fuera papel. Assassin frunció su ceño (si tuviera cara bajo su máscara lo hubiera hecho) ya que debió de notar ese detalle, esta Caster no es normal, su fuerza es monstruosa a mucho similar al nivel de un Servant Lancer o Saber, él lo notaba y se suponía que al igual que él era también un Servant de poder físico débil, parece que esta vez no será el caso. Oficialmente ahora la guerra es más difícil, es decir pensó para sí mismo mientras se movía como podía esquivando las grandes estacas de hielos o los grandes tajos de viento cortante de la lanza de Caster, un Servant que podía rivalizar a un Lancer mas ser acompañado con poder mágico era un adversario poderoso y un activo peligroso en la guerra. Por esa razón estaba pensando en dos movimientos; atacar al maestro o dar un ataque suicida y utilizar **ese** Zabaniya a Caster. Decidió buscar al maestro de Caster, no podía ubicarlo pero podía decir que estaba en el lugar, aunque al final él estaba seguro que lo encontrara y lo matara de una vez por toda.

-¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE O CORRER, ASSASSIN QUE AL FINAL MORIRAS!-Grito con furia Caster y por fin se movió saliendo disparada con una bala hacia Assassin dejando destrucción a su paso, Assassin maldigo interiormente y saco dos bolas de humos para después lanzarlo a los pies de Caster haciendo que estos estallaran pero Caster abrió los ojos aún más enojada y runas múltiples fueron formadas en el aire creando una gran onda de viento despejando el humo que recién se iba a formar. Assassin chisto en voz baja y se detuvo preparándose para su siguiente curso pensando a por segundo mientras Caster se acercaba y pensó del porque la Servant por fin se movió de su zona justamente anterior ahora que él tenía intención de asesinar a su maestro, la respuesta le llego en un parpadeo; el maestro estaba más cerca suyo y Caster reacciono para detenerlo. Él pensó con urgencia mientras sacaba dos bombas especiales y las lanzaba hacia Caster haciéndoles estallar aunque sabía que eso no detendría a la Servant de la magia ¿Cuál opción haría? Podría atrapar al maestro de Caster y acabar con el de una vez por toda pero entonces Caster podría derribarle incluso al acercarse al árbol ese que ya ubico al maestro susodicho en donde se encontraba o podría atacar a Caster tomándole por sorpresa.

¿Qué hacer?

-_No hay de otra…-_Pensó Assassin y giro en sí mismo dando una voltereta esquivando por los pelos el ataque de Caster pero la Servant de la magia demostró habilidad ya que incrusto la punta de su lanza en el suelo y usando la misma giro en ella para después hacer una acrobacia y darle toda una patada a Assassin enviándole al suelo , el Servant mascullo de dolor pero él no se detuvo sino que se arrodillo haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano izquierda pero Caster no quería saber de ello y con un movimiento al son de la velocidad de una bala corto el brazo izquierdo de Assassin con su lanza y pretendía darle una gran patada que de seguro le hubiera arrancado la cabeza pero entonces Assassin , si tuviera rostro claro está , sonrió salvajemente- **Zabaniya: delirante golpe cardiaco.**

Su otro movimiento y quizás el más mortífero Zabaniya de su arsenal y de la secta de los Hassan-i-sabbad, el hacia una imagen falsa del corazón del objetivo y su brazo derecho adquiere una capacidad única de penetrar, romper e ignorar cualquier protección como armadura o protección normal o mágica para así conectarse con el corazón del oponente, con destruir el corazón falso el mismo corazón real del objetivo explotara; el ataque de asesinato perfecto. Y así con ansia sanguinaria su mano se movió cubierta de energía roja y negra teniendo en mente el corazón de Caster y pretendió destrozarlo de una vez por toda pero entonces…Assassin se quedó en shock y pavor ante lo que veía con su ser….el corazón de Caster estaba….estaba…. ¡Estaba llenos de runas cubriéndole a cada centímetro disponible que tuviera y evitaba que su movimiento Zabaniya penetraba su carne! ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Y no solo eso sino un especie de electricidad verdosa surgió de esas runas y comenzó a carcome el brazo de Assassin antes de que su cuerpo fuera rodeado por electricidad pura, el grito de sorpresa y un poco de dolor pero eso empeoro cuando recibió toda una patada que le partió casi todas las costilla de parte de una sanguinaria Caster enviándole a chocar contra varias tumbas y estatuas hasta terminar contra una pared. Mientras el sufría del poder de más de dos mil voltios eléctricos o más el observo como runas de todas partes aparecían aire y después para su sorpresa tomaron formas similares a espadas y se lanzaron hacia Assassin incrustándose en su piel, carne y huesos sujetándole perfectamente en la pared. El escupió un poco de sangre pero el observo la figura de Caster pero se veía ligeramente diferente , un aura llena de poder , ansia asesina y deseo de destrucción abrumaba su presencia como tal su cabello rojo se movía y sus ojos brillaban con poder , en total parecía toda una bestia sedienta de sangre.

-¡ESTE ES TU FIN, ASSASSIN!-Grito con histeria y poder Caster y con un parpadeo se planteó frente a Assassin entonces ella tomo su lanza roja con sus dos manos y ni siquiera se podía explicar pero se convirtió en un torbellino de golpes ,cortadas , patadas puñaladas y tajos que destrozo el cuerpo de Assassin dejando sus restos volar por el aire pero Caster no se contuvo sino dio un salto en el aire y una gran runa de forma circula con galimatías nórdicas e irlandesas se formó y un gran rayo de color verde oscuro fue disparado chocando contra el lugar en donde estuvo una vez Assassin y destrozo todo a su alrededor en una gran explosivo destructiva. Ella gruño con furia antes de aterrizar en el suelo pero era tal su furia que ella golpeo su lanza en el suelo haciendo un gran agujero-¡ME CONFIE, ME CONFIE MALDITA SEA! ¡YO SOY UNA GRAN PODEROSA MATA DIOSES Y ME CONTUVE CON UN ASESINO VULGAR! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Caster apretó tanto su lanza que hizo que gotas de sangres cayera al suelo , estaba enfadada con su forma de actuar en la batalla , se confió , se confió como una estúpida y ella era mucho más que eso y se comprometió que este error no sucedería de nuevo por lo que tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de recuperar lentamente la calma y ella escucho para su molestia el sonido de sirenas y supo que las autoridades de la zona vendrá para ver que exactamente ha sucedido aquí por lo que rápidamente se lanzó hacia el arbusto en donde su maestro se encontraba y lo tomo con cuidado tomando nota que estaba pálido , asombrado y un poco alterado pero a mas allá no estaba atemorizado , es más , ella noto una mirada que ella conocía muy bien en los ojos de su joven maestro. Admiración. Ella interiormente sonrió, al igual que su hija y Setanta pero ella se encargaría de ello después, rápidamente ella salto con su fuerza alejándose de la zona para ir a refugiarse con su maestro. Esa fue la primera batalla de la guerra del grial y sus combatientes aunque supuestamente los más débiles fueron notables a sus modos de ser pero ese era el principio y Caster sabía bien que la guerra será muchísimo más dura.

* * *

**En otro lugar.**

Una mujer de piel negra y de cabello morado azulado amarrado en una coleta, con una máscara de calavera en su rostro y con ropa ligera negra se mantuvo de brazo cruzados en un callejón mientras veía a algunos autos de policías pasar a alta velocidad. Es muy útil su habilidad **Zabaniya: ilusión hilarante **ya que le permitía dividirse en otros para múltiples funciones, como tal en esta ocasión envió a otro yo suyo para combatir contra Caster, la batalla desde un principio ya estaba decidida, Assassin no envió a su otro yo solo para combatir contra otro Servant ya sabiendo que perdería de todos modos sino lo envió es para recaudar información; habilidades , apariencia , forma de pensar , identidades de quizás el Servant o el master , lo que fuera. Y resulto satisfactoriamente, ya tenía una gran cantidad de información ante su lucha contra Caster y nunca hubo peligro en verdad ya que su habilidad tan única le hacía imposible de asesinar si se mantiene una copia suya con vida, como tal por esa razón ella/el aún seguía existiendo aun con tener su otro yo asesinado por Caster. Assassin suspiro un poco mientras cambiaba su apariencia a la de un niño de cabello morado azulado y comenzó a caminar intentando aparentar inocencia, no es como si nunca hubiera tenido que aparentar algo que no era, él pensó en Caster cuidadosamente.

-_Su poder era tremendo, tengo que admitirlo y tengo muy buena información de quizás su identidad, su magia se basa en runas y galimatías nórdicas….Mmmm al final el maestro Kirei tendrá que investigar esto-_Pensó con parsimonia Assassin aunque hizo una mueca imperceptiblemente, aun no le gustaba el hecho que él fue invocando simplemente para ser un maldito mensajero de las acciones de su maestro Kirei y el maestro del ultimo en que el obtenga el santo grial. Asesino de por vida o no hay una cosa que todo ser tienen y es orgullo , Assassin estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades de asesinatos , sigilos y evasión , después de todo se mató entrenando , sufrió muchos experimentos que le dieron alteraciones inhumanas , sacrifico su cordura y mente para llegar a ser el líder de la secta en su vida ,que solo haya sido invocando para ser un espía desechable y negar su deseo de tener una nueva existencia normal para experimentar una vida tranquila , una mente sana y libre de muerte es un grave insulto. Antes no le dio importancia pero….

Pensándolo bien; Assassin tiene ganas de hacer algo al respecto con su independencia.

Y su maestro Kirei es la clave de ello; él lo ha visto cuando ha estado desmaterializado, Kirei Kotomine era un hombre extrañamente vacío, vive y respira una vida vacía que solo se mueve en la corriente de los demás; un hombre sin tener el deseo de vivir a sus propios deseos. Assassin ha visto eso muchas veces en la secta de los asesinos, todos eran simples maquinas que solo cumplían órdenes en asesinar y tomar misiones, asesinar después de todo no es algo simple y la secta no aceptaba a psicópatas y desquiciados en su grupo, aceptaban a personas de personalidades, mentes y espíritus fuertes, tranquilos y estables, ya se podía decir que si aceptaban a los asesinos seriales entonces la secta se hubiera hundido mucho más de lo que se esperaría.

Pero Assassin fue diferente , el junto a la otra Assassin notable de su generación fueron diferentes a los otros , tuvieron ambición , deseo , voluntad y determinación , ellos subieron de filas , enfrentaron cualquier reto y salieron victoriosos para sobresalir de las masas sin nombres o rostro de la sectas y permitirse ser partes del trono de los héroes , el lugar de lo mejor de lo mejor de la raza humana y si bien él no era un espíritu heroico adecuado y nunca fue un héroe pero el hecho que el haya sido invocando en la cuarta guerra del grial le hace muchísimo mejor que casi toda la humanidad en ese momento debido que al final son pocos que pasan a la historia y se convierten en parte del trono de los héroes. Entonces el sabia como tratar con la gente que es como su maestro Kirei, lo único que necesitaban es un propósito, un deseo, una determinación, una ilusión, un sueño, lo que sea; y cuando su maestro tenga algo porque luchar entonces Assassin sabía que el trabajara plenamente e independientemente con su maestro para trabajar en sus metas propias, no las de Tohsaka Tokiomi o Kotomine Risei, no, las suyas. Serian maestro y Servant juntos que lucharan en las sombras para así conseguir la victoria. Y nadie le detendrá. Eso se lo juraba. Pronto el comenzara sus movimientos y cuando eso suceda….

Demostrara porque los asesinos son temidos de todas las formas.

-¿Mmmm? Oh ya veo….otro Servant ha llegado…esto es interesante….pero ya hay mucho testigos….al final tengo mucho que planificar…-Murmuro Assassin entrando en un callejón y cambiándose a la forma versión mujer de su ser solo que en modo civil mostrando un rostro hermoso pero recto y frio, en su forma femenina se movió saliendo de ese callejón para ir a pie a la iglesia ¿Cuál es el caso sino mejor ir en las sombras o materializarse a lado de su maestro? Al final no importaba, necesitaba pensar y con la guerra acercándose en el horizonte una caminata será un lujo al final que es mejor disfrutar aunque sea solo por un momento.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en el cementerio.**

Lancer frunció el ceño ante lo que observaba , el cementerio en si tenía toda una zona cuadrada protegida por cuatros muros , por un lado estaba una entrada de rejas en donde obviamente era la entrada y salida del lugar , habían zonas de pequeñas colinas en donde estaban las tumbas y una formación de camino hecho de piedra , un árbol junto a un poco de vegetación un poco alejado a la izquierda del centro era la forma que fue una vez ese cementerio , Lancer había visto una foto al pasar de incognito al entrar la funeraria y ver mejor en otro Angulo , lo que quero en realidad era básicamente toda una zona llena de baches ,hileras muy largas , casi todas las tumbas y estatuas estaban destruidas , dos paredes destruidas ,un gran agujero en el suelo y una zona en donde como si todo un huracán concentrado se movió hacia adelante como si fuera un taladro además de la notabilidad de sangre seca en unos de los agujeros de la pared. Por donde se mire eso fue la zona del enfrentamiento entre Servants, que no haya sido mayor es lo que le sorprendía por lo tanto supuso que los Servants o supieron bajar su poder para no llamar la atención o simplemente por alguna extraña razón no revelaron todo su poder destructivo y como obviamente se espera que los Servants combatan es de noche podía apostar que era la segunda acción.

El realmente no podía hacer mucho aunque llego a algunas conjeturas interesantes en las secuelas de la batalla, la mayoría de la destrucción de lo que queda del cementerio se podía decir que fue hecha por una lanza ¿Cómo lo sabía? Él era más o menos capaz de causar el mismo daño si usaba su lanza Gae Dearg e incluso si tuviera a la mano su espada **Beagalltach: **_la pequeña furia _él hubiera causado el mismo daño a la zona. Habían cortadas que se le podía atribuir a una lanza debido a la forma en que fueron hecha y la posición de la misma que fueron de forma rápida , si hubiera sido una espada entonces no hubiera dejado una zanja profunda , no , definitivamente fue una lanza pero eso le hizo preguntarse profundamente ¿Qué Servant hizo eso? ¿Rider o Berserker? Sabía bien que las clases no definían todo, después de todo él estaba calificado también para ser Servant Saber pero el dudaba un poco que fueran Caster o Archer o Assassin, debido que el ultimo según su maestro explico eran parte del espíritu heroico asesino conocido como Hassan-i-sabbad y la zona no tiene algún rastro de flecha o arma arrojadiza por lo que tampoco Archer. Lancer suspiro levemente mientras retrocedía de la ventana y comenzó a caminar con cuidado en aquel pasillo de la funeraria , las autoridades ya estaban verificando la zona de la batalla pero no faltaba poco para que se dieran cuenta que el guardia de seguridad y portero no estaba a la vista y Lancer sabia porque ya que vio al pobre hombre muerto sentando en un sillón giratorio en la sala de seguridad y Lancer frunció el ceño reconociendo el modo de morir del hombre; una cortada en la yugular ¿un trabajo de Assassin? Posiblemente pero esos Servants como su maestro Kayneth comento, eran débiles en combate directo y la zona de la batalla era obviamente fue de dos oponentes pero eso lo comprobara después y mientras se desmaterializaba se preguntó…

¿Qué estará haciendo el causante de tal destrucción?

* * *

**Base secreta de Caster: varias horas después.**

Decir que Harry estaba extasiado es decir que Dumbledore es gay (que es verdad aparentemente) debido al combate que enfrento Caster contra el Servant que Caster menciono llamado Assassin. Por un lado uno se podía esperar que un niño de su edad estaría choqueado por haber visto tal despliegue de violencia no apta para menores como también el instinto asesino que irradio Caster y el toque final sería la forma brutal que despedazo a Assassin pero la cruda verdad es que….Harry ya no es un niño , el maduro más allá de su edad por los abusos de sus tíos y primo pero se le sumo el suceso traumático de ver frente a sus ojos la muerte brutal de muchas personas cercana a él y ni ha pasado un mes desde la misma , en solo menos de tres meses ha pasado de ser un niño abusado en Inglaterra a ser un huérfano en Japón y ser sobreviviente de una masacre ni mucho menos después , el ya no es un niño , el ya perdió su inocencia , por lo tanto el aparente fin de Assassin ni afecto a Harry y ni mucho menos la ansia asesina que Caster demostró en su estado de furia pero el simplemente quedo extasiado sobre lo fuerte y asombrosa que era su Servant y el poco a poco comenzó a idolatrarla , ella era muy fuerte y ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle , el de verdad quería ser como ella además….un pensamiento fugaz paso por su cabeza…ella se parecía a su madre , solo en el pelo pero él según pudo entender del diario de su madre ella era mujer con buenos principios y de gran valor que no se dejaba doblegar por otros y viendo a Caster además de su poderío hizo pensar que quizás…solo quizás el destino le envió a alguien adecuado para él.

-_Quizás….estoy destinando para hacer grandes cosas…..quizás ser tan grande como mi mama y como Caster….si….quizás -_Pensó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comía un poco de carne que a la vez observaba a Caster meditar cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados, ya teniendo experiencia con sus tíos supo identificar cuando alguien está molesto y enojado pero Harry agradecía que Caster no se haya desquitado con él y en cambio estaba sentada alejada meditando para calmar su temperamento. Eso es algo que el admiraba , sus tíos eran crueles y parecían gustarle en echarle la culpa su existencia de hasta las cosas más estúpida como aquellas vez que una vecina tuvo que ir a ver a su hermana al hospital y por coincidencia ella tenía que cuidarle mientras que sus tío y Dursley se iban a una feria , sus tíos se la pasaron toda la noche gritando que fue su culpa o algo así y lo más indignante fue que no fueron a la feria porque prefieren eso que permitirle a él divertirse por una vez en su vida , Dursley le mostró su descontento en romperle la nariz y su gafas al día siguiente. El sonrió levemente sintiéndose contento consigo mismo y decidió tomar una siesta debida que ha visto tanto en tan poco tiempo de la mañana, es decir nótese que la batalla entre Caster y Assassin duro máximo unos veinte minutos y ni siquiera era medio día. Con eso en mente Harry termino su desayuno y se acomodó para dormir un poco.

Caster por otro lado estaba pensando en su batalla contra Assassin y tenía que admitir que se confió , ella no había mostrado todo su poder y aún más en su estado enfurecido no ha demostrado todo su potencial ,después de todo ella fue una poderosa guerrera reconocida por todos en su tiempo y que llego al punto en que ya no se consideró humana ante todos los enemigos que ha derrotado en su vida , la cuestión de su enojo es que se confió como una novata y ese asesino la tomo por estúpida ,ella se confió y sentía muy enojo contra si misma e incluso tenía que asegurar que si no fuera por su noble fantasma entonces ya hubiera o sufrido una gran herida en su corazón o en su defecto hubiera muerto , la razón del porque aquel ataque mortal de Assassin no funciono en ella es porque uso una versión menor de su noble fantasma llamado **Scatagh Nuamaind**: _la tenebrosa , la sombría , _un noble fantasma de categoría anti-ataques se podía decir que tenía muchas funciones que se basan en runas pero era una de sus armas secretas además debido a la conexión incompleta y extraña con su joven maestro la mitad de sus habilidades estaban inalcanzables como sus habilidades físicas propias y por suerte aún tenía acceso a sus control de runas de energía ero la mitad de sus nobles fantasmas no estaban disponible dejándola solamente con **Scatagh Nuamaind **y dejándoles inalcanzable sus otros noble fantasmas como ** Scatagh Buanand:**_ La guerrera diosa oscura_y su otro noble fantasma más fuerte que era la identidad de su lanza y que le hacía más fácil de ser reconocida por otros, después de todo su leyenda aunque corta y falta de información fue alabada como una diosa guerrera al derrotar a tantos enemigos imposible llegando al punto en que en verdad dejo de ser mortal. Pero de igual forma la mitad de sus habilidades estaban fuera de su alcance y eso podría ser muy problemático porque si un simple Servant Assassin fue capaz de hacerle frente aun cuando apenas ni se esforzaba ¿cuán fuerte puedes ser los otros Servants? Después de todas sus habilidades de runas y su lanza no será suficiente contra los Servant Saber y Lancer.

-_Un sabio dijo una vez "conócete a ti mismo para conocer mejor a tus enemigos" y tengo mucho que pensar y planificar , me he confiado , me he puesto suave y esto me podrá costar….tengo que hacer mejor la base , hacer mejores la defensa y crear una salida de emergencia pero lo más importante es…-_Caster abrió los ojos mientras miraba a su maestro dormir ,ella no mostro alguna expresión en su rostro más pensó que tenía que fortalecer como pudiera a su maestro debido que podía ser una carga que una ayuda para después además debía de recibir Prana de él rápidamente, Caster se puso de pie y en silencio apago tirando tierra la fogata dejando todo el lugar en la oscuridad más ella fue capaz de ver todo con claridad y se mantuvo de pie viendo a todos lados ya pensando en sus siguiente curso de acción y también vigilando el sueño de su joven maestro-…._tengo que encontrar la forma de que mi maestro tenga sus circuitos mágicos activados además….tengo que darle la bendición de Morrigan….increíble que tenga que hacer eso a un niño de diez años pero no hay de otra. Esto es una guerra y si quiero que el salga con vida entonces se tiene que hacer sacrificio….porque si no entonces moriremos patéticamente contra los otros Servants y eso no puedo permitirlo._

* * *

**En otro lugar: Alemania.**

-Oh es un gusto verte aquí, Tala…. ¿Cómo está tu abuelo, jovencito?

-Está muerto, mi señor y como se ha estipulado por mi abuelo he aprendio las directrices de le, mi señor.

-Ohohoho, en el momento en que te vi cuando eras un niño en esa visita hace diez años atrás supe que tú serias uno de mis seguidores más notables.

-La causa del dominio de los mundanos es algo que un mágico aceptaría con honor y gracias, mi señor. Este mundo…se está decayendo por culpa del consumo excesivo de las masas estúpidas.

-Sí, sí, igual que tu abuelo tienes ese mismo pensamiento pero aun así….dime Tala ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí? Mis seguidores tienen como objetivo en el estudio para comenzar a poner los pasos que traerá "el limpiador" a este mundo y que los seres mágicos dominen nuevamente y sin ninguna cuestión de los inferiores.

-No hay problema con ello ,mi señor , es solo que unos de nuestros investigadores y nómadas detecto una rareza en Londres , se esperaría que era algo normal ya que fue al parecer una aparición pero….fue diferente y el investigador por otra cosa que más que simple curiosidad envió un familiar a la zona rastreada en donde iba a ser el destino de la aparición , nada anormal se podría esperar hasta que se resultó ser un onda con líneas mágicas , una gran zona de alta concentración mágica pero las rarezas es que es una zona mundana a tope , una ciudad sin comunidad mágica pero igual…había irregularidades que no se pudo detectar ,una fuente de energía mágica muy diferente , mi señor.

-…..Ya veo….entonces ¿Qué más me puedes decir, Tala?

-Hay un misterio en ese lugar, mi señor, un misterio que sugiero debemos de investigar.

-Ok, ve y hazlo Tala, espero respuestas de tu investigación y llévate a algunos de los otros nuevos reclutas. Quiero respuesta y sabes muy bien que no recibo bien las pérdidas de tiempo.

-Sí, mi señor Grindelwald.

¿Qué significara esto para Fuyuki? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Un poco de misterio, combate y demás, espero que haya sido de su gusto, por otro lado Assassin menciono varias veces a un asesino en específico y le aclarare, me refería al Servant Assassin de Fate/Stranger Faker y les recomiendo leer más de ella si no saben sobre ese Assassin en específico. Apenas se está moviendo las rueda del destino y ni la guerra ha comenzado, si tienen algo que decir sobre Assassin y sus habilidades mostradas entonces no lo digan porque pienso que Assassin no ha hecho mucho en la cuarta guerra y el tendrá un papel notable en este fic, después de todo quiero hacer cosas originales. Espero que dejen review y que le haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
